Everything Burns
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: She’s spent enough time crying. It’s time to take action. One shot, Song fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I had, I would've made the last battle much better. I also do not own the song. It is "Everything Burns" by Ben Moody feat. Anastacia

**Summary:** She's spent enough time crying. It's time to take action. One shot, Song fic.

**Warning:** Scenes could be considered somewhat gruesome.

**Suggestion:** Listen to the song while you read it! It reads much better!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**  
Everything Burns **

**By Kadasa Mori**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting on her windowsill, legs curled up to her chest, face hidden in her knees, her shoulders jerked in silent sobs. Her long red hair fell about her like a curtain, trying to shield her from the world. Her room was dark and empty, like her life, and the moon shone full and bright on her, just accenting there was a lonely universe out there.

They all said they'd always be there for her.

Her family.

Her friends.

Her fiancé.

They'd promised.

But they lied.

**She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing**

She looked up from her knees, glaring at the opposite wall, tears running unchecked down her cheeks.

No. She wouldn't sit anymore. It was time to take action.

Getting to her feet, she walked over to the chest at the opposite side of the room. Opening it, she ran her fingers over the objects, a slow malicious grin spreading over her face. Picking them up, she held them in the moonlight, watching the light glint off of them.

She looked at the moon, blue eyes burning eerily and grinned. "I'll show them just how lonely life is…"

**'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns**

Apparating she landed in front of the compound. They were all there, every single one of them, like a sea of black insects with pale faces, scuttling and cluttering about to bow before the throne of their disgusting king.

She pulled her weapons from her pockets, clutching them tightly as she walked towards the sea, eyes flashing angrily.

_Tonight they learn…_

**Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings**

She'd spent the last few months in a daze, either crying or staring at the skies. Her jeans were stained with tear marks, she wondered how she had any tears left.

People had told her that it would get better, that things might seem bad but somehow they'd turn out all right.

Well how was that supposed to happen when he'd been killed? Tortured and murdered and thrown out to rot? How were things supposed to get better after that?

Now it was her turn to take action. Her steps were carefully placed, eyes focused on her target and mind set on one goal; complete annihilation.

**'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns**

She stepped through the gates and stopped, fingers tightening on the metal in her hands. Death Eaters began turning, questioning why she was there. Her eyes were focused on only one, sitting at the far end.

The red eyed snake grinned maliciously. "Ah. Miss Weasley. How are you doing nowadays? No friends. No family. No Hogwarts." He tsked. "Must be lonely."

Her eyes narrowed before she sent him a mirrored grin. "Well let me show you just how I feel."

She held up the gun and they all raised an eyebrow. BANG! Lucius Malfoy gasped as the bullet hit his chest. He blinked and fell to his knees, bringing a hand up to the wound. He blinked again before he capsized. Everyone immediately spurred into action, hands reaching for wands but she was already moving.

She raced through, guns firing, Death Eaters screaming as limbs exploded. She kept her gaze on the pale face, red eyes widening as they realized spells weren't stopping her, this demon coming to tear him limb from limb.

Spells flew around her but they all missed, hitting other Death Eaters, horns growing, limbs twisting, people withering in pain or capsizing as they died.

Skidding to a stop in front of him, she raised her hands, firing both guns. Voldemort twisted in time to only catch the grazing of one on his arm.

She aimed again but a spell came from her blind spot and she screamed as cuts appeared all over her body. She fell to her knees then slowly fell forward, guns scattering, breath hitching.

**'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)**

"Bring me her weapons. They can be of some use to use," Voldemort ordered, waving a hand before clasping it tightly to his bleeding arm. "And bring me a healer!" One man grabbed the guns and hurried to Voldemort, setting them at his feet, another apparating quickly away.

"What of the body?"

He sneered at her as she hacked up blood. "Dispose of it outside the gates. My pets can feast."

One grabbed her arms, the other grabbing her legs and trudged to gates, tossing her away. She rolled, landing on her back, pain a distant memory against the haze filling her vision and brain.

As the men walked back, she smirked, plan going perfectly. Her shaky hand reached into her pocket, grabbing the trigger. _Kaboom…_

The two guns exploded viciously, the ground rocking from the tremor, leaving a huge crater in the compound.

**Oooh, ooh..  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away**

Once the dirt and blood stopped raining down on her immobile body, her eyes fluttered open, looking up at the sky unseeing. Storm clouds rolled in, rain falling and cleaning her face of the blood and grime.

There was a chuckle and she met someone's eyes. He smiled warmly and reached out a hand. She smiled back, raising her own hand and reaching for a warm emerald gaze.

**(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away...**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Heard this song and just imagined Ginny racing through the Death Eater camp, killing everyone in anger for killing Harry. XD I'm so morbid… Hope you liked it!

---**Kadasa Mori---**


End file.
